


【中文翻译】Accidentally On Purpose

by kniehT



Category: Sherlock(tv)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kniehT/pseuds/kniehT
Summary: Sherrinford事件发生后，兄弟两几乎不再联系。接着Sherlock给Mycroft发了短信――差不多是这样。





	1. 短信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Accidentally On Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642646) by [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/pseuds/LadyGlinda). 

> 有能力请阅读原文。很多梗翻过来不太是那个意思了。
> 
> 原作者LadyGlinda  
翻译kni
> 
> 处女翻，欢迎捉虫。
> 
> （）为作品本有的括号，【】为翻译不出的双关或隐含意

_你有案子吗？我很无聊……SH_

_你从来不管我的案子……而且我现在也没有能给你的。MH_

_噢。发错人了。SH_

_为什么我一点都不惊讶？不过你朋友Greg Lestrade恐怕也没有案子。MH_

_而你当然知道。控制狂先生……SH_

_我只是让我的眼睛睁着而已，弟弟。关注得比以前更多……MH_

_你知道那不是你的错吧？SH_

_我们都知道那是。但你这么说我很高兴。你什么时候会再去见她？MH_

_不知道。她的回应有点……不太积极。SH_

_我很遗憾，Sherlock。我知道你非常努力地去沟通了。MH_

_而你估计不太喜欢我这样。SH_

_我是个长子。我能接受我弟和我妹拥有紧密情谊。但我对上个月那个日子的回忆可不是特别美好。MH_

_我也是。但我觉得我能帮她。这想法可能挺蠢的……SH_

_完全不。只是要知道我们没法拯救所有人。MH_

_说得真好。SH_

_我得走了，首相在等着。祝你拥有美好的一天。MH_

_你也是。如果金鱼们让你拥有的话。SH_

_这个威胁，我能应付。MH_

_这听起来几乎跟诗歌一样。SH_

_尽我所能咯。MH_

_毫无疑问。以后聊。SH_

_*****_

_嘿，你那有腐烂的眼球吗？SH_

_很遗憾地告诉你我的眼球运转良好，弟弟。MH_

_嗯？不是Molly？SH_

_我没发现是。MH_

_那我发错人体了？SH_

_我想是的。这么说来，Hooper小姐状况如何？MH_

_什么状况？SH_

_你知道我什么意思……MH_

_噢。那件事。古早的历史了。John跟她解释了，一切回归正常。SH_

_你那时听起来特别真挚。MH_

_我必须得这样。她说我应该这样！SH_

_确实。今天什么有趣的案子吗？MH_

_没有！这就是我想要眼球做实验的原因！SH_

_我会很乐意给你提供一些。比如说首相的……MH_

_只能说是来做一些改进……SH_

_同意。另外我觉得Lestrade先生今天可能会联系你。MH_

_真的？给的案件能超过7级吗？SH_

_我从来没明白过你给案件定的级。MH_

_没法解释。得看那个案子怎么样。它们大部分都很――无聊。SH_

_考虑下来政府找个临时职位。你就会更喜爱你的工作了。MH_

_如果这个工作让你感到无聊，为什么你不干脆退休然后做点别的？SH_

_我会不知道要怎么办，或者要干什么。你知道人们是怎么看待老树移植的。MH_

_你又不老。而且还他妈聪明得要命。所有人都会很高兴能录用你的。SH_

_这些漂亮话能让你想到哪就到哪①【为所欲为】……MH_

_是吗？SH_

_我想是的。我得走了，Sherlock，然后别，别去字面意义上地理解那句话。祝你能得到眼球们和一个有趣而多汁的案件。MH_

_我会先看有趣的。SH_

_想象一下我翻白眼的样子。MH_

_轻松完成。SH_

_我想也是。再见。MH_

_再见，哥哥。SH_

_*****_

_我回家了。你可以把茶和饼干端上来了。SH_

_你对你房东的无理程度相当惊人。而且你又发错人了！MH_

_操！我应该好好看着显示屏的。新手机，你懂吧？你能派个人送茶和姜饼来吗？SH._

_不。MH_

_猜到了。真扫兴。SH_

_最扫兴的那种。顺便一说今天妈咪打电话来了。MH_

_噢，他们终于降低姿态来原谅你了？SH_

_别对他们太严厉。这事是个惊吓，他们需要时间缓一缓。MH_

_我的惊吓恐怕比他们的大多了而我不怪你。SH_

_对此我非常感激。之前没跟你提过你那天有多勇敢。疯狂，但是勇敢。MH_

_我知道她不会让我对自己开枪的。呃，差不多知道吧。SH_

_如果她没有打断你的倒数怎么办？MH_

_那我们今天就不会在发短信了。SH_

_光想想就让我不太舒服。MH_

_如果说这个能让你感觉好一点的话――她不会饶过你的。我们俩都不会活着出来……SH_

_你可能会觉得惊讶吧但是这确实让我感觉好一点了。MH_

_因为愧疚会把你活吞了？SH_

_这是一点，而且我没法想象没有你的人生。MH_

_你喝潘趣酒了？SH_

_只喝了茶，弟弟。MH_

_很高兴知道这点。SH_

_谢谢你。救了我俩，还有约翰，当然。MH_

_她只觉得她能把游戏玩得比我更好。SH_

_对。你是那个聪明的。MH_

_我都不敢试着把你从王座上推下去。SH_

_想象一下我对你鞠躬的样子。MH_

_现在这就很难想象了！SH_

_我会这么做的。现在我得走了，Smallwood女士需要我出现。MH_

_在她的房间里？SH_

_Sherlock！好吧，也许她会高兴的。MH_

_而你？SH_

_至少今生是不会。MH_

_很高兴知道。先再见。SH_

_对，再见。乖乖的。MH_

_一直都是。SH_

_*****_

_约翰，你到底还会不会来了？SH_

_噢，出现在天堂的麻烦？MH_

_操，又是你？没有，只是很无聊……SH_

_而军医先生能提供点消遣？MH_

_至少能有个人被我气到墙上去。SH_

_我大概不会这样对他。MH_

_那些日子过去了，Mycroft。我一直明白他为什么那么做。SH_

_我可没有。他没有被上一堂课只单纯是因为你对他的喜爱。MH_

_请问课堂内容？SH_

_没有人可以伤害我弟弟。确保他不会再那么做，不然他可不会被这样宽容对待了。MH_

_简单地说你会把他暴揍一顿？SH_

_你的用词太糟了，但没错。MH_

_我觉得我像是个跑去跟哥哥抱怨校园欺凌的小男孩。SH_

_如果你去过学校的话，那很可能会发生……MH_

_肯定的。我的私人教师控制住了打我的欲望，即便他们可能有一两次想那么做吧。SH_

_一两次？你总是把他们气到抓狂！MH_

_比他们知道得多又不是我的错。你肯定也遇到过同样的问题。SH_

_是，但我礼貌地听讲了。MH_

_当然。政治家从小做起。SH_

_现在你知道为什么我不能做别的了。MH_

_我很确定你几乎什么都能做。SH_

_几乎？MH_

_唔，你大概没被造成一个优秀的芭蕾舞者。SH_

_你可能会被惊讶到哦。MH_

_噢，我很愿意付钱看看，Bracknell女士。SH_

_嗯。表演也是个选择，不是么？MH_

_完全正确。在你那个位置上，你估计得时时刻刻保持表演状态。SH_

_非常有洞察力。还有没错，我喜欢我的职位，Sherlock。但它有时很无趣。MH_

_所有事时不时地都会有点（或者很）无聊。我想这就是人生吧。不断挣扎，微笑，咒骂，奋斗，叹息……最终我们将都死去。SH_

_这段对人类存在的总结真令人鼓舞啊！MH_

_是谁说的，‘所有生命都会消逝，所有心脏都会破碎。在乎没有好处。’SH_

_一个蠢蛋？MH_

_一个非常睿智的人。他好像总知道我们应该尽最大努力去抓住机会，即便那些机会来得十分出其不意。SH_

_这么晦涩？MH_

_没有啊。SH_

_我不确定我明白了你的意思。MH_

_你应该要明白的。SH_

_天，Edwin先生来了。拜，Sherlock。MH_

_拜，我的哥哥。SH_

_*****_

_两个西兰花披萨，麻烦你了②！SH_

_你对这位，叫什么来着，Angelo？比对别人要礼貌得多。MH_

_因为他做的披萨是全伦敦最好的。SH_

_你是在故意这么做，对吧？MH_

_指给你发短信？恭喜答对！即便你用了四天的时间才想出来。就像我之前跟你说的一样，你退步了。SH_

_但为什么？MH_

_第一次是意外，我承认。但在那之前我就好几次想联系你，所以有可能是无意识地故意那么做了。SH_

_你不需要找借口来给我发短信啊。MH_

_我从来没有。给你发短信，我是说。你总是……不太好去接近。SH_

_我没有！我总是在试图去接触你。MH_

_没错但是……用了一种我没法给予正面③回复的方式。然后在Sherrinford后你甚至连那都不做了。SH_

_你很惊讶吗？我对让你陷入那种泥潭感到极度自责和愚蠢。像那样危及你的生命……保护你的安全对我来说比什么都重要。MH_

_而我指望着你继续那么做。所以别再消失了。SH_

_我没有消失。我只是想给你一点没我打扰的休息时间。MH_

_毫无必要。SH_

_奇怪。换作以前，我能发誓你会很感激这个举动的。MH_

_事物会变化。观点会变化。人类会变化。SH_

_但也没有变很多吧。很多人仅仅只是保持原样。MH_

_也许你是对的。我跟你说过我喜欢你演的Bracknell女士。很多年前。SH_

_你说过。后来你又把话收回去了。MH_

_不我没有。但如果这有发生过――让我再次想你保证我爱慕你演绎的Bracknell女士。我那时还是个男孩，而我爱慕你。SH_

_也许事物真的会变。MH_

_有些事物不会。然而它们变了，于是你感到很困惑，然后无所适从。SH_

_你在特指什么吗？MH_

_是的。SH_

_但你不会详细解释？MH_

_我也许会。如果你过来跟我一起吃披萨的话。SH_

_你餐送到了？MH_

_还没，但等你来的时候就到了。SH_

_我不知道……MH_

_你在家，对吧？在我们开始发短信时刚刚到？你没有时间吃晚餐。SH_

_推理正确。但还是……今天挺累的。MH_

_唔，那换我去你那，我会把披萨带上。SH_

_你让我担心了。你生病了吗？MH_

_一点都没有，但很饿！SH_

_那好吧。来吧。MH_

_行。半个小时后见。SH_

_你餐其实到了……MH_

_dei。SH_

_控制欲真强，弟弟。MH_

_但是以一种可爱且讨喜的方式展现。SH_

_没法否认。一会见。MH_

_我希望能有点酒喝。SH_

_你会有的。MH_

_要好酒！SH_

_说得像我的酒有不好的一样！MH_

_只是逗你一下。SH_

_我知道。别半路走丢了。MH_

_不至于。SH_


	2. 谈话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩们吃他们的披萨，以及谈话:)

“这酒挺像样的。”Sherlock像品酒师一样抿了抿嘴，他完全不像。

Mycroft对他的努力窃笑，然后赶紧回报了它们：“这相当可以食用，对披萨来说。”Sherlock翻了个白眼，Mycroft笑着耸了耸肩。

“我知道你尽力了，我的哥哥。”Sherlock露出了他自己的窃笑脸。

Mycroft向他微笑。而当Sherlock回的笑容明亮得让他的青蓝色眼睛像烟火似点亮时，他脸红了，接着第一时间为这丢脸的比喻怒骂自己。

他不会去抱有过多期望。因为如果他认为Sherlock是来这修复他们兄弟关系的话，它们已经够高了。

自从Sherrinford后，他一直在避免见到他，今晚他仍然对见面很犹豫。

不只是因为他对整个Eurus灾难，包括她四处乱跑假装成别人，把监狱岛当成个寄宿学校一样想走就走，以及他对那些她在当面或在他根本没注意到时给人们带去的死亡，这一切，感到深深地羞愧。

甚至不只是因为他对自己在主管夫人环节时稀烂的表现。他绝对给自己勇敢坚强的弟弟展现了人类历史上最软弱的人。当时他通过主动提出代替John死亡来让自己好受一点，然后Sherlock证明了他确实是聪明的那一个……

最糟糕的是在Sherlock举起他那见鬼的枪之前，那个紧张而充满意义的时刻，他可能暴露了太多感情。

在Sherlock送Gregory Lestrade来给他当保姆而非亲自过来时，他几乎恐惧自己的感情被推断出来了。他礼貌地告诉那位警探他状态良好且不需要任何帮助，然后想到他蠢透了才会从Sherlock的举动中看到任何意义――他的弟弟从没照看过他。

但在几天愉快的短信联系后，他在这里，带着食物和友好。

他不应给予这个举动，或是那些在他知道Sherlock其实没有联系错人之前就十分享受的友好交流过多的意义。那应该只是之前拖欠的兄弟间善意，难道还有别的可能？这几天Sherlock影射了些事。他对漂亮话的调侃……向Mycroft询问关于他和Smallwood女士的进展……关于不该被错过的机会还有Mycroft应该要明白他的意思……

而且Sherlock的什么改变了？什么在困扰着他？噢……说到底还是Hooper小姐吗？或着要命的Irene Adler？！John最后还是在他们思索谁是Eurus用刻着‘我爱你’的愚蠢棺材盖意指的人时透露了她还活着的事。在那个情况下他们不可能去纠结那个，但Mycroft确实注意到了。

也许Sherlock意识到了自己确实爱她。然后现在不知该怎么跟他解释了！而其实他问起Smallwood女士的事是因为他对那个女人倾心？

他的情绪变糟了，只想把自己藏进卧室然后把枕头压在自己的头上，也许直到一点空气都不剩下……

“哥哥，不管你漂亮的脑袋现在在想什么……你都完全错了。”Sherlock冷静地说到，然后往自己嘴里又塞了些披萨，甚至懒得去使用银制餐具。

漂亮脑袋？！Mycroft扫了一眼Sherlock的杯子，里面还是半满的。

“而且我没醉。”

“您可以别再推理了我吗？”Mycroft带着怒气地低声道，然后在发现自己的声音听起来略显刺耳时感到尴尬。

“那就停止得出错误结论。我没有。”

“那又是什么意思？”

“意思是我知道这几周下来你只在有和Eurus相关的事时联系我。和这个行为的原因……在她那恶劣的游戏时我们之间不太寻常的化学反应。”

“停止，Sherlock，别说了。然后现在原谅我，我想去睡觉了。”他不太知道自己在说什么，窘迫感正在吞噬他，而且他能感到自己的脸颊在发烫。他在他妈的期待什么？他应该对他弟弟的残忍早有准备了……

“现在是八点半，Mycroft。还有不。我不会在告诉你你需要知道的事之前离开。”

“哦，棒极了。告诉我我是多么道德败坏还有我的感情是多么错误……”

“什么？我本来想说我知道你喜欢我，兄弟之间的喜欢。”

Mycroft脸色瞬间苍白了，他不知为何一直拿着的刀叉从他虚弱的手指间滑落，在餐桌上击出了刺耳的噪音，然后Sherlock嗤笑了一声：“你总是被我的小把戏骗到，不是么？我本来只是想活跃一下气氛……” 

现在Mycroft完全想不明白了，而且不止一点地动摇：“现在这又是什么意思？”

“我知道你爱上我了，”Sherlock的声音在Mycroft开始过度换气后加强了：“还有那没关系，因为对你有同样感觉。”

“什么？！你不可能是这个意思？从什么时候？”

“我想一直都是如此的。至少有很长的时间了。但在你开始告诉我向John开枪之前我从来没往那里想过。那像是大量感情一下在我体内炸开了。我感到无比困惑，以致于花了过长的时间去想明白……然后当你让朝你心脏开枪时，我意识到这永远不可能发生。我绝不能失去我的哥哥。接着你整了整领子，当时我看着你的手……”

Mycroft重复了一遍那个动作然后耸了耸肩：“它们怎么了？”

“它们修长而完美。而在那个看似没有出路的情况下，我意识到我想被那双手触碰。”

他是在回家的路上撞到头了？还是在跟Sherlock发短信的时候把自己喝了过多的威士忌昏睡过去了？因为这要么是个过于生动的梦境要么就是个强到能在他嘴里留下大蒜味的幻觉……

“我觉得我们可以之后来解决冷掉的披萨。”Sherlock沉思道：“我们去你的卧室吧，你从来不喜欢这些浮夸的饭厅，不是么？”

“什么？”

“停止假装你是家里最蠢的那个，Mycroft，那个头衔属于我。”

“你知道我不是那个意思！”Mycroft脱口而出。不管当时他说的时候是多认真，他都在之后都感到后悔了。Sherlock在坚强和勇敢的同时，是个很敏感的人，他在心底深处可能会觉得Mycroft是真的那么认为。

“至少那让你脱离刚刚神志不清的状态了。”Sherlock嘟囔了一声，然后把他从他的椅子上拉起来：“来，希望有个舒适的沙发供我们进行谈话。你从未邀请过我来这，不是么？”

“我从没觉得你会来。结果不久前你自己出现了……”不知为何回到熟知的话题领域让他感觉好一点了――尖锐，斗嘴性质的对话……那些令人过度紧张的坦白现在在他的脑子里不断打转，与他无耻而罪恶的想法不断碰撞。

“嗯，我知道。我很抱歉。”Sherlock小声说道：“不会再发生了。”

“我也不会再被骗到了！也不是说我上次就有被骗到！”他几乎在Sherlock把他往门另一头拉时被自己的脚绊倒。

“是啊。你当时镇定自如呢。”

这样嘲讽他的人居然还握着他的手！

Sherlock看起来想到了同样的事，因为他在走廊中间猛地停下了。然后Mycroft被拉进一个结实的拥抱，那几乎让他窒息――不管从抽象角度还是现实角度。他看进Sherlock的眼睛里（他总觉得那双眼迷人到令人心烦意乱）。然后在Sherlock放开他的右手去抚摸他的脸时颤抖了一下。

Mycroft忘记了去呼吸和眨眼。Sherlock迅速地俯下身去亲吻他的嘴唇，接着他脚下的地面好像不再是固体了一样。

他感觉自己进入了一个平行宇宙。Sherlock渴望他？Sherlock在亲吻他？是怎么了？为什么？现在……这不可能是真实的：“停下来，Sherlock。这只是个游戏，对吧？”他从他弟弟的手中挣脱出来。让他们紧抵着的大腿根部分开。

“当然这是个游戏了！这就是为什么我硬了！我的阴茎在我拥抱一个我完全无法忍受的人时勃起了！”

Mycroft摇了摇头：“但这不可能。我可是你的死敌。”

Sherlock叹了口气：“我想这是我得反抗你，像反抗其他试图限制我的人和事一样的一个原因。我无法处理我的感情，而我从未觉得你有一样的感觉，所以我压抑它们然后用它们来对抗你。”

“你根本就没有任何感情！如果有我会知道的！”

“但你确实不知道。而我最近才意识到多年来我将它们遗忘了。就像我对Eurus和Victor记忆的一样。不过不同的是，它们之后有出现，至少一段时间。在我梦里……”

“什么梦？”

“不太体面的那种。我现在想起它们了……我醒来时内裤是湿的，还有关于梦到你的不安记忆。最后它们不再出现――接着在那些糟糕的年月里我把它们一起忘了。直到Sherrinford把它们重新唤回……”

“但那不代表什么，Sherlock。我是除了我们父母和他们的雇员外你唯一见过的成年男性。而你的老师们估计无法被考虑进去因为……你比讨厌我还讨厌他们。”

“我从未讨厌你，Mycroft。不要故意为难自己，你也想要的！”

“没错！但不是一段被长久遗忘的，毫无意义的梦境，以及一些不存在事物的证明。”Mycroft知道自己听起来有多无助，他的心脏在隐隐作痛。他早该知道……

“那些东西曾经存在，现在依然。”Sherlock坚定地说：“我在Sherrinford时感觉到了。你知道那里发生了什么。现在除了你我，什么都不重要。”

Mycroft永远不会忘记此刻他们眼神是如何热切地交汇，以及Sherlock如何毫无预兆的向他微笑了。

“确实，那些东西存在，但在这压力之下……”

“现在可没有压力了。可我还是能感觉到……”

“真的？”Mycroft凝视着他，无法去相信他的话。

“真的，哥哥。”Sherlock再次用手圈住了他的腰部：“我们能找个更舒服的地方么？”

“你是说……”

Sherlock点点头，很难忽视在他的过度自信之下，他其实也相当紧张而且没有他装出来地一样勇敢。同样无法忽视的还有他所说的话是认真的，他真的想试着去发展一下这奇迹般地双向感情。

而Mycroft终于亲吻了他。


	3. 做爱

Chapter 3: 做爱

他们舍弃了原本去客厅的打算。Mycroft在轻声询问Sherlock的想法，得到强烈肯定之后，把他们领到了卧室。他们除了鞋子外什么都没脱下，嘴唇紧贴着跌入床中，手臂紧紧地环着对方。Mycroft从没体验过比亲他弟弟更好的感觉。

他很久没亲过任何人了，Sherlock则是从没认真那样做过。但他们作为两个天才，很快就熟悉了这件事。Mycroft觉得自己永远不会厌倦亲吻那双罪恶的嘴唇，而在他没什么类似那个的能提供时，Sherlock看起来很享受亲吻他那较薄的嘴唇。两个人尝起来都像披萨和酒，但更深一层是Sherlock独特的味道，Mycroft几乎被那个冲昏头脑。

当然，Sherlock是那个在隔着衣物紧紧地抓住他的屁股，让他发出喘息后，率先开始摸索他的衣物的人――于是他快速地给予了回报，然后因扒住Sherlock柔软的臀部发出安静的叹息，那是春梦中存在时间长到他不想承认的秘密主角。

“别，Sherlock。”而当Sherlock开始解他马甲扣子时他还是形式性地抗议了一下：“这太快了。”

“我们做了四天的前戏。”Sherlock贴着他的嘴唇含糊地说到。

“你管我们发短信叫前戏？我从没想过事情会发展成这样！”

“你太迟钝不是我的错，中年人先生。”

“谢谢你啊。”

Sherlock笑着在他的脸颊上印了一吻：“我只是展现一点善意，我的大哥。你没法拒绝我，或你自己……”

Mycroft甚至不敢让自己对这一切能够真正发生有所希冀。Sherlock从身姿修长，口无遮拦，嘟嘟囔囔，抑郁而聪慧的青年时期开始就成为了他美丽而禁忌的幻想。这种想法的存在让Mycroft无比自责，但他总能通过想这没关系，毕竟他决不会把这个幻想真正实现，来安抚自己。

可现在是Sherlock要唤醒这些幻想，把它们打入现实，然后一心把Mycroft不敢去奢望的东西交给他。一个三十六岁的Sherlock；一个身材颀长，性格坚毅，从青春期开始不断历经地狱的人。Mycroft算是谁，可以去告诉他他们不能拥有这些？Sherlock肯定注意到了风险，如果他没有，唔，那么他们之后一定会进行讨论。就现在而言他们正在他与外界隔绝，安保系统完善的房中，就跟当Sherlock在他身边的时候一样，无比安全，不是么？Mycroft永远不会伤害他或索取任何Sherlock不愿给予的东西。

所以他任他敞开他的衬衫然后将它从他身体上脱下，看着他带着明显的喜爱凝视这中年的身体上的毛发以及缺陷们。他的弟弟开始吸吮和舔舐他左侧乳头，让他的内裤淫秽地支起，他抬手贴住Sherlock的后脑，知道不管Sherlock在今晚向他索取什么，他都会乐意地交出。去他妈的自责，恐惧，逻辑，体面和明天。

*****

Sherlock不知道他是否应该去嗅闻，舔舐，亲吻，咬住或用鼻子擦过这具温暖，毛发浓密的美味身体。所以他在这些选项中间不断切换，以迷人的方式攻下他总是沉着而世故的哥哥，在极短的时间内把他弄成一团糟。

他梦见这些很久了。从Mycroft的身体脱离了肥壮的阶段开始――并不是说Sherlock有介意过他的轻微超重，而是Mycroft在二十岁时体重迅速下降了，那时正是Sherlock性启蒙的时候。他从最开始就没有对除了他哥哥以外的任何人有任何性幻想。他不认识任何其他年轻男性固然有一份原因，但Sherlock非常确定自己不会喜欢那些毫无头脑，无聊透顶或仅仅是有一副好看面容的金鱼们，就算他当时能够接触他们。

曾有两个人在某种意义上吸引了他―― 对Irene Adler有隐隐约约，敬慕的好感。由于她是个真正的智力挑战以及糟糕的调情人。以及，虽然他不太想承认，Jim Moriarty本人。他俩之间有诡异的化学反应，Jim也很好地利用了这个。但由于他们完全相反的立场，他们注定没有结果。Sherlock不是个天使，Jim也不是个恶魔，可他们确实有各自的站边。

除了这两人，他只在他哥哥身上感觉到过不管是心理上还是其他方面的吸引力。

那种感觉甚至在Sherrinford之前就开始重新出现――正好在221B被炸飞之前。他们的关系在他去拆解Moriarty的犯罪网之前就开始了修复。可之后他出发行动，无法见到Mycroft，回来后又发生了Mary和Magnussen的事件，他们没能找到机会去把他们的关系完全复原。现在想来，当时的Sherlock已经能在他哥哥出现的时候感到更加舒适了。

这一切并不代表当他觉得应当口出恶言时，他会阻止自己说出那些不友好的话语……他想起当Mycroft告诉他失去他会让他心碎时自己的心里是如何畏缩了一下，因为他马上将背叛他和他奉献了一生的国家……但几年来他有试着去递出橄榄枝。他有邀请他加入婚礼和帮助他去营救Mary！因为在他心底深处明白他可以用生命去信任Mycroft。然后他现在有机会向他的哥哥证明他也可以这么做。

他的舌头在Mycroft的肚脐处转着圈抵进去，使Mycroft喘息着往后缩。Sherlock抬起眼，他们视线交汇，接着他被他哥哥的英俊所震惊。 他平常梳理整齐的头发被弄乱，汗珠从他额上滑落，脸颊涨红着，嘴唇因亲吻而轻微红肿――他的哥哥可真会亲人！――厚重眼睑和细长的睫毛衬得他的眼睛美丽而迷蒙，瞳孔完全放大。Sherlock很乐意为他此时的面部拍下照片，设成手机壁纸和所有的电脑背景，每天都能看着。  
他当然知道这是不可能的，这段关系仍将保持为他们两人最大的秘密。所以他转而用眼睛映下了这个景像然后编入思维宫殿在他每次进入都能看见的门旁。他每天都会多次进入思维宫殿，显然他将会更经常那样做了。

Mycroft还穿着他的裤子。Sherlock现在在舔舐它高高凸起的那部分，使他的哥哥以一种全新的方式低吟他的名字。他知道自己很快会习惯这种方式。

他拉开黑色长裤的拉链然后略有点粗暴地拉下了他们，舔舐已经湿润的内裤上的一个条纹，激出又一声愉悦的喘息。但这不够。Sherlock摸进那个那个黑色内裤中，直到找到那个已经抬头的，大而沉的东西。他在舔舐前着迷地凝视了下饱胀的头部，然后用双唇包裹了它。

*****

他的宝贝弟弟正在给他口交！但是这个想法就几乎导致他的大脑短路，而感觉正快速地将他推向同一个结果。这不是他第一次被口交但他很确定这是Sherlock第一次给人口交。而他在技术性上显然好过之前的――熟知这些事情的性工作者……但他从未有过这样的感受，他从未像现在一样因一个不该做这个事的人为他口交感到兴奋与被崇拜。除了他父亲（而他现在真的不想想到他……）

而且如果世界上真的有神存在，Mycroft知道他肯定极度不赞成现在在他卧室发生的事情，但让他下地狱去吧。他们都是有很强判断力的成年人完全有能力选择他们想要或不想要什么。即便很难相信，Sherlock现在想做的，就是给他被口腔包裹的欢愉。而如果他没有随着过去的每一秒技术都在有所长进，更加能够解读Mycroft的呻吟和颤抖接着依照它们去提供他能给予的大量快感，他就不是那个Sherlock Holmes了。

他了解自己，知道自己达到高潮后会有很长时间无法行为，所以他让Sherlock换了一下姿势以同时服务他。 接着发现引导Sherlock把他诱人的屁股坐在他脸上比将他的性器戳入自己口中更吸引人。所以当Sherlock接着把他当做棒棒糖，他开始舔弄他弟弟的后穴。那味道几乎跟Sherlock的嘴一样能把他逼疯。

他伸出手去撸动Sherlock滚烫沉重的性器，在他的舌头成功打开了Sherlock时Sherlock低吟着他的名字，温热的精液溅上了他的胸膛和肚子，使Mycroft在几秒后一并射出。  
Sherlock吞咽下了一部分精液，接着咳嗽着退开了，剩下的部分粘在了他毛绒的身体上，毫无疑问地使他成为一团糟，这个想法让Mycroft感到无比自豪。（但他确实留下了个心里标记，提醒自己明早换掉床单，因为明天他管家会来收拾，他真的不想让她对他摇着头然后骂他当了只猪。）

当Sherlock把他们两人的精液擦到他身上时他笑了。然后他快速地从床头柜上拿来纸巾把自己擦干净，让Sherlock转身侧躺在他身上。：“你还好吧，弟弟？”

“不。我在天堂中。”Sherlock听起来就像是无法抬动自己舌头了一样。

“噢，很高兴知道这个。虽然我们可能会因此下地狱……”

“我们两个都不信这些东西。”Sherlock喃喃道，声音漠然。

“是啊。你不后悔？”

“一点都不。唔，实际上当然后悔了！我们早就可以拥有这些了！”Sherlock向他愤怒地喊道，其中只有一部分是装出来的。

“确实可以。但我觉得我们之前都还没准备好。万事都有天时地利，弟弟。”

“噢听听，我的哥哥，一个哲学家。”

“我是个多才多艺的男人。”

“我最近才跟你说了这话。”

“对。”Mycroft把他拉进了点：“你说这个是因为……你希望我辞职然后再用次你假死的伎俩？”

“错。我与年老又无趣的英国政府的幕后操纵者坠入爱河。我觉得我能继续下去。”

Mycroft轻笑：“你的称赞非常甜蜜，弟弟。”

Sherlock微笑着捏住他长长的鼻子：“如果你觉得你愿意接受这一切，Mycroft，我洗耳恭听，就像你说的我确实有些靠假死消失的经验。不过就现在而言我们集中精力去更好地了解对方就行。至少我是想把你里里外外都摸清。而你已经给这件事开了头……”

“淘气。”

“嗯哼。记住我至今一直是处，并且科学地说我现在还是。我还有很多要学！”

“我是个好老师。”

“毫无疑问。那你呢？”

“嗯？”

“不后悔？即便你从来没想过让这一切真的发生？”

“我是个笨蛋，Sherlock。我做梦、幻想然后感到自责。我本来不会去试着经历这些，而我将永远欠你一个由我迈出的第一步，第二步，第三步……”

“你也许是那个聪明的，Mycroft，但我是那个疯狂的。以及那个总能得到他想要的人。”

“你只是缺一个疲惫的中年老大哥？”Mycroft把玩着Sherlock前额的一撮卷发。

“那个独一无二的。”

“我很开心。”

“我也是。我不想离开。”

“唔，没人说你得离开！明早我能给你送回贝克街。在这过夜的话有人找你么？”

“我跟Hudson太太说了我今天有观察任务。”

“在你来之前……”

“当然。”

“你的狡猾的程度我远不能及。”

“那是。谢谢你愿意试一试，Mycroft。”

“我很高兴你把给Lestrade的短信发到我这来了……”

“我也。不然最后可能就变成跟他发展了，我打赌他完全没有你大……”

Mycroft笑了：“所以你选择我是因为我巨大的性器官？”

“当然。还能有别的原因么？”

“你恶习依旧啊，弟弟。”

“嘛，不是所有事情都应该改变。”

Mycroft笑着让Sherlock抬起头以亲吻他。

确实，并不是什么都变了。Sherlock一直都是他人生中最重要的人，至今他最想做的仍是保证他的安全和健康。如果能让他像这样经常待在身旁，他可以最大程度的确保这个。他会像一个哥哥应该的那样，给他所有他想要的，教他所有他知道的性知识然后在这个过程当中学到一些新的技能。一般的哥哥们不会做这种事情，但他们两个都不太一般。他们是Holmes兄弟，和所有人都不同是他们的正常状态。而当他亲吻Sherlock，他发现与众不同第一次这样美好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢文章请去给原作者点kudos~

**Author's Note:**

> ①Flattering will get you everywhere…
> 
> ②por favore。感觉是西班牙或者意大利语，然而各种网页翻译完全失灵，只能靠猜了。有大神知道的意思的话求告知！  
有大神在评论指出是please的意思啦。文内已更正
> 
> ③正面。负面/正面的那个正面。不是指正式。此处有考虑过译作积极以避免注释的尴尬，但那个词更不准确。原文in a way that I couldn’t respond to in 【positive】way


End file.
